Fate has Brought us Here
by ElectricianMark
Summary: Simmons made an interdimensional travel device that went haywire on the first test, sending Tucker and Carolina to a world on the brink of war, with weapons they are very familiar with. Meanwhile, Inigo and his wife, Corrin, are about to have their lives, and the lives of friends and family changed drastically, and some might not make it to the end.(Harsh language used)
1. Failed on the first try

**AN**

**So I have a few head cannons that will appear as you read on, just a heads up in case you get triggered by it or something.**

* * *

"What the fuck is this, Simmons?"

Tucker decided to walk to visit some weird cave that was near red base to check on all the noise that was coming from it, only to see a massive tarp covering whatever it is that's being built.

"Actually, better question. Where the hell did you get the stuff to build this?!"

"Dude, don't question it." Grif made himself known. "He's been at this ever since we got on this island so he can prove some stupid theory of his."

"It's not just a stupid theory!!" Simmons bellowed from behind his contraption. "Oh.. and sup Tucker, when did you get here?"

"Uh, just now... Kinda annoyed with all the noise coming from here, you can practically hear in from the other side of the island." Tucker said.

"rrgh.. sorry about... mrrrgh... that." _*clink* _"Damn it!! Hold on."

A few minutes pass by as a bunch of clinks and clanks echoes throughout the cave, Tucker swore he heard a cat somewhere. This noise eventually catches the attention of a particular freelancer as she entered the same cave.

"What in the hell is all that noise? Tucker, what's going on here?" said the voice they all know too well.

"Sup Carolina, and hell if I know, I came to find out the same thing." Tucker chipped up.

"well whatever it is, can it be done more quietly? It may be the afternoon, but no one really wants to hear.. whatever it is you guys are doing here." Carolina said.

"Really sorry about that Carolina, but I'm almost-" _*crash* _"Oh for fucks sake!!! Hold on!"

Carolina raised her brow. "Is that Simmons?"

"Yeah, he's been at this thing since we got here, something about interdimensional travel or something?" Grif added. "Oh, and sup Carolina."

"Sup." Carolina answered back. "Slang" was still gonna be a pain to get down for her, but she's working on it.

"Interdimensional travel? Sweet!! Well count me in on that then." Tucker said excitedly. "Hey Simmons!! Hurry up with that, will ya? I wanna test this baby out first!"

Grif was scowling under his helmet. "Really Tucker? REALLY?! Can't you take a break for once?"

Tucker turned to Grif. "What?! It's getting boring around here! Don't you want some adventure every once in a while?"

"I've had enough adventure to last me at _least _ten lifetimes. You just don't know how to relax." Grif retorted.

"Oh I _know_ how to relax. You know how long I've spent on the beach? You're just lazy." Tucker answered back.

But then Carolina chimed in. "I don't know... I have to agree with Tucker on this one, traveling dimensions does seem like fun."

Grif looked at her in surprise. "Oh come the fuck on!! You too?! Man, it's like you guys _want _to get yourself killed!"

"Ha!! see? Even she agrees with me!!" Then it hit Tucker as he turn to Carolina. "Wait... you agree with me?"

Carolina was actually surprised. "What? Don't great minds think alike?"

Tucker now widened his eyes. "Carolina, are you ok? Do you need to lie down?"

Carolina now just stared him down. "I was _trying _to be nice."

"Oh... heheh... sorry about that, I'm just not used to you complimenting me for, well... anything, really." Tucker said.

Carolina shrugged. "Don't get too used to it then."

_*Clank* _"Almost...rrrrgh... there." _*Tik tik tik CLANK* _"YES!!! I GOT IT!!"

Everyone looked over to see Simmons exit the tarp and grasps it firmly in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the R.B. Teleporter Mark one!!" And with that, Simmons pulled the tarp to reveal his contraption.

What stood in front of the trio was a wall of wires, cables, a random jet engine, generators of all shapes and sizes, and and plenty of complicated machinery. What stood in front of the "somewhat wall" was a large, reinforced titanium doorframe, connect with more cables and wires.

Tucker spoke up first. "Man, this looks complicated, just look at all the wires!!"

Grif then spoke up. "I'll be honest with you, Simmons, but I've seen you build better looking contraptions before, no offense."

"I don't know, it looks pretty functional to me." Carolina added.

Simmons took all the opinions into account, and spoke up. "Well, this is merely a prototype build. I'm planning on having the finished product _mmmuch_ smaller, and more slick looking, if you will."

"Neat." The trio said in unison.

"well, what are we waiting for?! let's get this baby fired up!!" Tucker said with enthusiasm.

"Hold on!!" Simmons said rather frantically. "We need a significant amount of power to jumpstart the system in order to test it properly!! Just trying to start this up the _normal _way would take DAYS before it's at full power!!"

Tucker, Carolina, Simmons and Grif started to think on what to do, until Grif spoke.

"Hey, Tucker, maybe that sword of yours has enough power to charge this thing up."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!! what say you, Simmons?" Tucker said with excitement.

Carolina looked towards Grif with a raised brow. "I thought you didn't want to help?"

"I never said I didn't want to help, I just said I wanted to take a considerable amount of time off from adventures." Grif answered.

"Regardless, I think your idea might actually work!" Simmons said. "Hey Tucker! You ready in the pursuit of science?"

"Of course I'm ready!! I'm always ready in the pursuit of science, and the pursuit of happiness!!"

Everyone present ignored that last bit.

Tucker handed over his sword to Simmons, who then hooked up a large cable to it.

Then Carolina tilted her head. "Wait, how are you supposed to use the sword to power that up?"

Simmons then looked at her. "Simple! With the charging cable connected to the sword, all Tucker has to do is activate it. When he does, the amount of energy exerted from the sword coming to life with pass through the cable and into the energy amplifier, which will then lead to that converter over there and into the system. The amount of power going into the system will be so great that it'll be at full power and be ready to open up the portal in mer seconds!!"

It took time to comprehend what he just said, since he spoke so fast, but eventually, everyone got it.

"Alright Tucker, do it."

" Ye-hea! Let's do this!"

Tucker grasped the energy sword and activated it, cause a surge of power to flow into the cable. After a moment, they all heard the system shake to life, rather quickly too.

Actually, maybe a bit too quickly, as the system started to spark at random places as it sounded like it was accelerating _fast._

"Uh, Simmons?" Tucker said with worry. "Is this supposed to do that?"

"Uh.. yes! no... maybe?" Simmons slightly panicked. "I-I'm sure this is supposed to happen!"

Carolina noticed sparks flying from the metal doorframe. "Are you _absolutely sure _this is supposed to to happen?" She had to raise her voice as the system got louder and louder.

Simmons was now going in a panic. "Tucker!! Unplug the sword!"

"On it!" Tucker yelled as he yanked to sword and deactivated it, but it was already too late.

The doorframe bursted into a bright blue light, blinding anyone unlucky to be looking at it, but what made it worse was that it started to pull things _in_.

"SIMMONS!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!?" Grif practically screeched out.

"I DON'T KNOW!! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!"

"EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING SOLID!!" Carolina's voice rang through the loud noise.

Grif held onto one of the stalagmites while Simmons managed to get behind a wall. Both Carolina and Tucker held on to two separate support beams that held up one of the larger generators, which was also nailed to the ground. Things seem to look up, but the worst is yet to come.

The support beam that Tucker grabbed onto began to shake and creak, and the pulling forced of the light began to lift him from his feet.

_NO!! NO!!!! DON'T YOU DARE SNAP ON ME!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!_

_*SNAP*_

"OH FUCK!!!"

"TUCKER!!" Carolina shouted.

Out of instinct, and also out of the urge to not loose a friend, she grabbed onto Tucker's arm, who in turn grasped hers.

"HOLD ON TUCKER!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!?!?!"

The support beam that now held Carolina also began to creak.

_No...nononononononono! I won't loose him!! DON'T YOU DARE SNAP!!_

The creaking stopped for a moment, causing both Carolina and Tucker to sigh in relief.

_*creak*_

But only for a moment.

_*SNAP*_

"NO!!"

"CAROLINA!!"

"TUCKER!!!"

Both Grif and Simmons watched in horror as two of their friends were sucked into the light.

"SIMMONS, I CAN'T HOLD ON FOREVER!!"

"JUST HOLD ON GRIF!!"

Simmons then notice that the massive generator began to collapse under it's own weight since it didn't have the support beams.

The stalagmite began to crack.

"I SWEAR, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU!!! DO!! _NOT__!!!!_ BREAK."

The cracking stopped.

"JUST A FEW MORE MOMENTS!!!" Simmons shouted.

"UNTIL WHAT?!?!?"

"THAT!!!"

Grif looked at the generator as it completely fell the rest of the way. The force of the light pulled it towards itself, propelling it _fast_. But the momentum of the large object shot it past the light and smashed into the screeching system.

At that same moment, it exploded. Knocking out both Grif and Simmons.

* * *

"Grif!! Grif get up!!" He heard his name called, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Just five more minutes." He muttered.

"GRIF!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I'M MAKING YOU RUN LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE ISLAND WHEN YOU _DO _DECIDE TO WAKE UP!!"

"Ok!! Ok!!! I'm up!!" Grif shot up with a start.

He took a look around his surroundings to see that he was still in the cave, but everything was chard black, with bits of metal and rock everywhere.

"Grif! Simmons!! What the hell happened!! Where's Tucker and Carolina!!" Washington's voice brought back his attention.

"Wash? How long was I out!?" Grif asked.

"Not too long." Wash now lowered his voice. "I saw the explosion and I remember sending Tucker to come by here earlier. I saw Carolina trail behind him a bit, but that doesn't matter... not now at least." Wash fell silent for a moment when he looked over the where he presumed the explosion originated from. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Simmons the appeared Next to Grif. "We'll tell what happened, but we need Kimball to send in a bunch of new equipment if we are to even try and get them back."

Wash could only let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I'll relay the message."

* * *

Tucker felt his senses come back to him, as he felt a cool breeze brush against his face, as well as the grass underneath him.

_Strange, I should have my armor on._

"Tucker, get up."

He heard a voice call him, feminine in nature.

"Tucker, please. For the love of god, get up."

He recognized that voice, but it sounded clear to him, as in, it wasn't through the COMS. It also sounded... panicked.

"Tucker, please... I can't loose a friend like you."

That when he opened his eyes, slowly but surely.

the first thing he noticed was how bright it was. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a woman's face he'd never forget, even if he's only seen it once.

"C-Carolina?"

Indeed, the beautiful redhead that hovered above him was indeed Carolina.

"Oh thank God." She said as she released the breath she was holding. "I thought I lost you too."

Tucker smirked. "Don't worry babe, I've been through much worse."

"Call me "babe" one more time and I'll break you."

"There's the Carolina I know and love."

"_Tucker._"

"Ok, fine, I'll stop. Just help me up here, yeah?"

Carolina stood up and offered her hand, which Tucker grabbed and pulled himself up. The first thing he noticed was the armor, or lack thereof.

"Uh, Carolina? Where's our armor, and where are we?"

"Not sure, but at least we have... whatever these uniforms are." She said as she motioned towards their current attire. "But they look kinda... dated."

Tucker examined what they were wearing. It was a gambeson that had sleeves down to the wrist, and gloves that overlapped the sleeves. On each of their left shoulders hung a single piece of armor. As far as footwear went, both of them wore cuissardes, but Tucker was thankful that his pair was built for a male in mind.

For Tucker, the cuissardes went over a pair of pants that was held up by a thick belt, which was also littered with small pouches. On his left hip held an empty scabbard, while on his right rested the grip of his energy sword. He gave it a few reassuring pats while he let off a smile.

A look at Carolina let him know that she was in very much the same situation, aside for a layer under her gambeson came down to halfway down her thighs light a short dress of sorts, and that her right side had a small sheath with a large combat knife.

He looked up to meet Carolina's gaze, who quickly turn her head the other way.

"What?" Tucker said, resisting the urge to flirt.

"Nothing, it's just..." She paused as she looked back at him. "I never expected you to be... well..."

"Black?" Tucker said rather bluntly. "That's a bit racist, don't you think?"

"I didn't mean it like that, _Tucker__!_" Carolina nearly yelled with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Tucker simply laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Carolina, no need to get your stockings twisted in a knot, now."

Carolina let off a heavy sigh. "So where do you think we are? This armor doesn't look like anything within our history, given the design."

"True, you think that interdimensional thingamajig worked?" Tucker questioned.

"The more I think on it, and the more I look at the armor, the more I'm inclined to believe that to be the case." Carolina said as she brought her hand to her chin. " But we won't know for sure until we look around."

"Then I guess we got ultra lucky with the pathway that's right here." Tucker said as he looked to the right.

Sure enough, there was indeed a clear pathway just a few meters off.

"Huh, convenient." Carolina muttered to herself.

"So... left or right?"

"The left seems to have a poll with a few signs on it, as well a fork in the path, so let's head there." Carolina reasoned.

"Alright, lead the way then." Tucker said as he followed behind Carolina.

* * *

**AN**

**AHAH!!!**

**DID IT!!!**

**As far as the story goes, I'll be taking things into a different route, some similarities will show, but it'll ultimately be it's own thing.**


	2. village protection

**AN**

**Nothing is mine.**

* * *

To say Inigo was in a bit of a bad situation would have been the definition of an understatement. The situation was beyond bad and escalating fast.

Inigo, his wife, Corrin, and his sister in law, Sakura, were on their way back to Ylisstol Castle when they decided to stay the previous night at the a village on the way there. Of course, when the morning came and they decided to head out, a bunch of bandits got the right idea to attack the village at that same moment, and of course they stayed to defend it, they have to.

But things only spiral downward from there.

Firstly, they've been fighting from early morning to late in the afternoon, and the fatigue was getting to them. To make things worse, some pyromaniac of a mage that was amongst them lit a good chunk of the village on fire for no apparent reason. Corrin thankful dealt with him, since the poor sod made the mistake of attacking Sakura, not that it would've hurt her, since her magical resistance was unnaturally high, even among other healers.

But Sakura was posing another problem. She isn't much of a fighter, despite being good with the bow. To make things worse, the fatigue was hitting her harder then normal, as she spent a lot of her time healing the injured among the chaos that surrounded them. She was never meant to be on the battlefield for this long and it shows, since her healing is much less effective now then it was earlier.

Thankfully, the amount of bandits went from overwhelming to manageable, many of which suffered more of a painful death then necessary thanks to Corrin, who was absolutely livid.

But that small shed of light was covered up the moment Inigo realized the the bandits had _fucking wyrmslayers._ Who the fuck just _has _a wyrmslayer on them like that?!? He knew how much those things hurt, which was more then usual, since those things had some sort of power over those of dragon blood, such as Sakura, due to her ancestry, or himself thanks to Anankos, or Corrin who was _quite literally _half dragon.

Speaking of his wife.

Corrin took an aggressive stance behind Inigo to block an attack on him, diagonally from behind as always, and with as much force as her body allowed her pushed back against the bandit hard enough to send him falling backwards. Before the bandit could get back up on his feet, Corrin pounced on the poor sod and lodged her Shadow Yato completely through the bandit's neck, killing him.

"C'mon!!! I'm not finished yet!! who's next!?!" Corrin shouted like a war cry.

Inigo could only sigh in discontent. He knew why she was so animalistic at times like this. Corrin never had full control over her inner dragon due to her being rather unstable emotionally, thanks to the Nohrian-Hoshidan war, and all the lieing and secrets that surrounded that. Not even her dragonstone helps her suppress it as good as it should.

which leads to now.

Having been forced to use some of the dragonstone's power, she only allow enough of the power to give her a large pair of silver-gray wings, which look good on her. It granted her a lot of power to work with, and she was using it well, while still keeping her humanity in check.

Sakura took up post behind Inigo, clearly disheveled while trying to stand.

"I-Inigo... I-I-I don't think we can last any longer." Sakura sputtered out.

"I really don't want to go full dragon right now, love. I might not be able to control it this time." Corrin said as she stood next to him, retracting some of the dragonstone's power, causing her wings to disappear in a flash of light.

Inigo merely swiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. "Then pray for a miracle, we're gonna need it."

* * *

"Pick up the pace Tucker!"

"Hold on! I'm not as fast as you, remember?!"

Tucker and Carolina both noticed a large pillar of smoke, too large to be a camp fire, which meant someone was in trouble.

"Why are you so eager to help, anyway?! WE COULD GET KILLED!!!" Tucker questioned.

"Do I _really _have to spell it out for you?!"

"No!! But we don't have _our_ armor!! Anything could kill us now!!"

"You think I didn't notice?!"

"Not really, no!!"

Both were in full sprint while still keeping up the conversation, until they crossed the bridge that led straight into the village market. Carolina already had her combat knife in hand, while Tucker was catching his breath.

Tucker looked up to see many of the village building's in flame's.

"Oh... Holy shit!!! What the fuck... _oh God._.. happened here?!"

"Someone set them on fire, no doubt." Carolina stated.

Before Tucker could give a retort, a few bandits made themselves known rather boastfully.

"Well, look who we have here. Trying to be heroes like the other three, huh?"

As Carolina and Tucker face the bandits, Carolina looked assessed their current foes.

_Ok, obviously criminals, they seem well organized, armor is questionable, some of them are even topless._

She then looked over their equipment.

_Axes and swords, should be easy enough, they have an archer though, and without our armor we'll risk getting impaled, one of them has a... book? Why bring a book here? Is he gonna read us to death?_

Before she could formulate a plan, however, Tucker spoke up.

"Well, yeah we are gonna be heroes!! You guys are going down!!"

"Tucker, what are yo-"

"Not now, I have a plan." Tucker whispered back.

One of the bandits, which Carolina presumed the leader, shifted his face from a look of confidence to a look of annoyance.

"You don't even have a weapon on ya!! Are ya that stupid or what?!? My men can cleave through you easily, then we can make of with the girl with ya!!" The bandit shouted.

"Why you-"

"Sorry dude, but she already has me!" Tucker interrupted.

Carolina looked at him with obvious disdain in her eyes, but Tucker just took it in stride.

Tucker continued to egg the leader on. "Of course, even if she didn't, she wouldn't want an ugly bastard like you!!"

The bandit leader was now furious. How dare this unarmed imbecile insult his good looks, in front of his own men to top it all off?! He wasn't gonna stand for that, so he was gonna kill this dastard, and make it painful.

The bandit charged at Tucker with a war cry, raising his sword high above his head. Tucker only gave a cocky grin, as he ran back at the bandit.

"Tucker, what are yo-!!" Carolina was about to finish the sentence when she noticed Tucker grab the grip of his energy sword.

_I see, he's gonna take out the leader, leaving them in disarray._ She then looked at the archer, and gripped her combat knife. _Should be easy enough. _She aimed at the archer and through her knife at him, which then lodged into his eye, killing him.

Carolina began running to the dead archer to retrieve her combat knife when the other bandit took notice of her and their fallen comrade. But before that could act, a loud electrical _*shing*_ was heard, and when they looked at where it came from, they saw Tucker with his energy through their leader's chest. They looked on in awe as their leader slowly fell to the ground dead, then Tucker did a few victory swings of his sword.

"Awww man!!! Got a little cocky, did ya? Well now you're dead, and you friends will be the same if they don't get the hell out of here!!" Tucker yelled out as he looked at the rest of the bandit, while some of them moved back a bit in fear.

But the bandit with the book didn't really take it that well, and he then got into a stance and opened his book. The pages then began to flutter and glow as runes began to appear at his feat and in front of him. Tucker's eyes widened, and jumped out the way just in time when a small fire ball was flung at him, only missing by an inch or so.

"Magic!! THEY HAVE FUCKING MAGIC!!"

"Never thought I'd see it." Carolina simply spoke as she pulled her combat knife out of the dead archers head. She felt a presence watching, and she looked up to see a cloaked figure falling down on her. Carolina then sidestepped out the way, and when the cloaked bandit got into a fighters stance, Carolina gave a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

Carolina looked back at Tucker, and swore under her breath.

Tucker was in a predicament. Instead of scaring off the bandit by killing their leader in one fell swoop with his scary new sword this era has never seen, they instead grew a bigger pair and attacked him. Tucker was now busy dodging balls of fire while the remaining three bandits were charging at him, which only gave her one option.

_Take out the mage, that way Tucker can focus on the other three._ Carolina thought. She began running at the mage with her combat knife in hand, only so she could get in range to throw it. But before she could do that, an arrow lodged itself into the mage's eye.

Carolina stopped in her tracks. Someone else was here, and it might be the other she and Tucker heard the bandits boast about killing.

"I won't allow it!!"

"Need a hand?!"

"It's all for you!!"

Another arrow shot through a bandits neck, causing him to fall with a pool of blood. A man with blue hair then swung his sword down at the next bandit who tried to block it, but the force of the swing knocked his sword out of his hand. The blue hair man then thrust his sword upward, stabbing they bandit's neck.

The last bandit tried to cut him down, but was tackled by a woman with ivory hair who then stabbed the bandit in the chest with her glowing purple sword.

A red haired girl then approached Tucker with a strange staff.

"A-are you hurt?"

Tucker only gave a grin. "I'm as fine as they come. No injuries here."

The girl only nodded.

"Well, it's good that you stopped by, we were actually on our last legs." The blue hair man then spoke.

"That was the last of them, thank the gods." The ivory haired woman said.

Tucker then had and idea. "Say, think me and you could spend some time together?" he gave a smirk.

The woman only smiled at him while raising her brow. "Really? Right in front of my husband? That's quite brave of you, or stupid."

Tucker's eyes then widened. " W-wait, you guys are married?!? Oh dude, I am so sor-"

"No worry's, I'm glad someone else admires my wife's beauty." The blue haired man said with a reassuring smile.

"Tucker, one of these days your 'flirting' is gonna get you killed." Carolina said as she approached the group.

"Tucker, huh?"

"The one and only, and she's Carolina."

"I'm glad you guy's came in when you did." Carolina spoke.

"No worries, it's what we do best, I'm Inigo, leader of the Shepard's." Inigo spoke. "This is my lovely wife, Corrin."

"It's good to meet you." Corrin bowed her head.

"And this right her is my delicate sister in law, Sakura."

"I-I'M NOT DELICATE!!" Sakura then covered her mouth and blushed, realizing she just shouted that out. "I-I-I just prefer to n-not fight in direct c-combat, is all." She sputtered out in a lower voice.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what are Nohrians doing here?" Corrin asked.

Tucker tilted his head. "Nohrians? We aren't actually Nohrians."

Inigo then spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"we'll explain everything later, I know some of us needs some serious R-n-R." Carolina said.

"Agreed, we've been here all morning, I for one need to get rid of this fatigue." Inigo said.

Carolina felt she could trust these guys, which was odd, since she had a hard time trusting anyone. She did feel that they were hiding something from then, but that could wait, some R-n-R was definitely needed.

* * *

**AN**

**As to why this took too long, I don't know. But we are here now, hope y'all enjoyed.**


	3. Friendships begin, adventures await

The town's inn was lively with celebration as the town's inhabitants congratulated their savior's. While Inigo and co. were chatting amongst themselves, Tucker was having the time of his life within the party.

"Oh man! You guys really know how to party!" Tucker said as he broke away from the crowd and sat amongst his new acquaintances.

Corrin chuckle. "Just wait until they get a bunch of mead in their bellies, and this place turns into an all out brawl."

"I r-really hope they don't do th-that again. Last time it l-left almost everyone with some f-form of injury." Sakura.

"Back where we're from, a drunken brawl would lead to someone pulling out a weapon, and possibly someone dead." Carolina added.

Sakura gasped in horror while Corrin chuckle a bit.

"Must be one hell of an alcoholic drink to make people kill each other for it." Corrin jokingly added.

"Speaking of which." Inigo budded in. "You said you weren't from Nohr, yet you clearly wear the Nohrian mercenary garb. How's that?"

Carolina tried to think a a way to explain it to them while sounding believable, which wasn't easy. Of course, she didn't need to continue trying, as Tucker immediately started talking.

"How to explain this...? Oh... yeah! A friend of ours made a huge machine that could take us through worlds, but it took in too much power and sucked us in." Tucker began. "As for the armor? We don't know either."

Carolina was about to punch Tucker in his jaw when she heard Inigo begin to talk.

"Really? That's strange, I thought you needed a dragons gate or something along those lines in or to do some world jumping." Inigo said.

Carolina hid her shock, did they really just believe them on that claim?

"Wait, you guys have a way to travel between worlds here?" Tucker asked in amazement.

Carolina was about to berate him for saying something so stupid until Laslow nodded.

"Of course, but from what I'm picking up, you didn't go through a dragons gate to get here." Inigo said, putting his hand on his chin.

"That still doesn't explain the attire." Corrin brought up.

"We don't know either, our armor is much more advanced than this." Carolina stated. "But for some reason our weapons came in with us."

"Most of our weapons." Tucker corrected, placing the handle of his energy sword on the table. "Our guns didn't make it through with us."

"Well, as far as weapons go. We can provide that. But in terms of getting you back to your world..." Inigo trailed on.

Carolina knew it was coming. "Let me guess, it's not gonna be easy?"

Inigo's expression became dark. "Try nearly impossible."

"The fuck you mean 'impossible'?" Tucker asked, causing Sakura to wince.

"You didn't get here through a dragons gates, and in order to get back, you need to go through the same way you came." Inigo said, expecting the two in front of him to catch on to what he was suggesting.

They did, and responded accordingly.

"Oh fuck."

"You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am."

They all sat in silence while the inn began to grow quiet. Carolina was doing summersaults in her mind while Tucker began to drink ungodly amounts of water, leaving to drain his bladder, and coming back to continue drinking more water.

"Umm... it's not that bad, right?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. "I-I mean, maybe we can make the same contraption here, r-right?"

Carolina sighed. "It's not that simple. The technology in our world is far more advanced then it is here, Tucker's weapon is proof of that."

"Then we don't have the necessary means to build it." Corrin added.

"There's also another problem." Tucker said.

Carolina looked at him for a bit. "And what is that problem?"

"Haven't you watched any movies at all?" Tucker asked. "A common movie concept is that time in one dimension could be faster or slower in the other dimension."

"That's true." Inigo said in realization.

Carolina raised her brow. "How would you know?"

"When I was in Corrin's world, I was there for three years." Inigo said. "But during that time, twenty years have passed in this world."

"What?!" Tucker yelled, with Sakura shrinking back into her seat at the outburst. "Twenty whole fucking years?! Geeze, that must've been one hell of a mind fuck to figure that out."

Inigo sighed. "Yeah... more then you even realize."

"Damn." Tucker muttered under his breath. "What if, when we get back, all of our friends could be... gone?" He Began. "Or the world goes to shit, and we are needed there to get it out of the shit?"

Carolina looked at Tucker. "I'm... surprised you even care."

Tucker looked at her in actual surprise. "The fuck you mean by that?!"

Sakura began to cover her face with her festal. "Umm... p-please don't yell..." She said, meekly.

"What I mean is, I'm surprised you even cared about our world at all." Carolina corrected.

"Well... who else is gonna do it?" Tucker asked. "Don't you remember the Freelancer Program, and how we brought that thing down? Hell, we saved an entire planet from destroying itself in a civil war! We brought the guys responsible for it to justice!" Tucker explained.

He then sighed before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm really fucking nervous about what might happen next, how our story isn't over yet. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if there were guys out there pretending to be us and causing mayhem for some petty shit." Tucker said.

"That's... oddly insightful of you." Carolina finally said. "But I won't complain about it. I'm sure Wash would be proud of you."

Inigo cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, now that that's settled, how about I propose a plan?"

"What do you have in mind?" Carolina asked.

"Well," Inigo started. "There's still a slim chance to get you back to your world, and we know someone who might know what the chance is."

"We have a friend at the capital, Ylisstol Castle." Corrin added. "He also happens to be the Archmage, he may know a way to get you back."

"Archmage, huh?" Tucker said, a smirk appearing on his face. "sounds like you've got friends in high places."

Inigo smiled. " Well, when running a militia of sorts, it pays to have such friends about." He said with a wink.

Carolina still felt like the people in front of her were hiding something from her and Tucker, but she couldn't find it in herself to say that.

I'll wait until something happens first, I gotta learn to trust at some point, she thought.

"So when do we head out?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Inigo answered. "We were fighting all day today, wouldn't do us good to push ourselves further then we should. And besides," a smile appeared on his face as he looked to Sakura. "The delicate one here has done a lot today, she should get some rest."

"I-I'm not delicate!" Sakura got up from her seat and nearly yelled at Inigo for that, but she immediately sat back down with a blush of embarrassment on her face. "But, th-thank you for your concern."

"Don't mention it." Inigo said.

"Well, I'm hitting the hey, you guys should do the same." Corrin said as she stood and walked over to the inn keeper.

"I agree with her." Tucker said, yawning afterwards. "I've been through a lot today as well."

"I'll... head outside for a bit." Carolina said as she got up from her seat. "I need some fresh air."

* * *

Looking up at the night sky, Carolina found herself lost in thought. The entire day was a whole slew of events that she just couldn't believe happened. From Simmons somehow making a portal to another world, to being in said world and already taking a few lives.

What bothered her the most, however, were the people she is currently with.

_It just doesn't make any sense, _she thought. _How are they familiar with world traveling even though the tech here is medieval at best?_

Carolina sighed, she also didn't know if she could trust these guys. They seem to be hiding something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"U-umm... there's a room f-for you now." a timid voice came from behind her.

"Okay, I'll head in later." Carolina said, turning to look at the source of the voice. "What's your name, again?"

"S-Sakura."

"I don't know how to say this, but..." Carolina trailed on. "How are you and Corrin related? From what I've seen, you two hardly look like each other."

"Oh, w-well, we aren't actually r-related." Sakura said, causing Carolina to raise a brow. "Y-you see, the both of us w-were already born by the time our p-parents married. Her m-mother actually came in with h-her in her arms."

"Hmm, that explains that." Carolina said, now putting a hand on her chin. "And how are you guys familiar with traveling between world? That seems like quite the technological feat."

"I'm sure y-you've seen it, right?" Sakura asked. "Magic is s-still prevalent in this world. I-it's actually how me a-and Corrin came to th-this world, along with Inigo and a few of his c-close friends."

"So, you're not from here then?" Carolina asked. "Don't you have family back at your world?"

Sakura nodded. "I do, but I'm much happier here."

"Well... I won't pry." Carolina thought it would be better not to get into that discussion.

"Thank you." Sakura nodded. "I hope you sleep well." She then walked back to the inn.

"Yeah, you too." Carolina muttered, following Sakura back to the inn.

* * *

(Late Morning)

"It's been far too long since I had fresh air."

"I don't know Tucker, I'm starting to miss the air conditioning."

"Air conditioning? What's that?"

Sakura's question drew their attention.

"It's a way to keep cool during the summer." Carolina answered.

Inigo raised his brow. "Really now?"

"Yup!" Tucker said. "There's that, and a whole bunch of quality of life technology in our world!"

Inigo hummed. "Well, it's a long trip to the capital. Would you mind telling us more about your technology?"

"We don't have anything better to do, so..." Carolina trailed off.

"Let's talk about the wonders of refrigeration!" Tucker exclaimed.

* * *

**AN**

**Yes, I know, the update for this fic was long overdue.**


End file.
